Tears of the Fallen
by sks303
Summary: This is the story that i have been working on please read review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Note to all who read this it is my first fanfiction so go easy on also i will mention you in the next chapter if you can find the 4 refrences to The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim see if you can find it XD

* * *

"Urrrr what the fuck happened" said Krieg.

"How the fuck do I know asshole " replied Prometheus.

"GOD DAMN IT WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE YOU SONS OF HORSE HUMPING BITCHES! " Krieg screamed to the world "Oi shut up in there!" said a shadow outside the cage.

Krieg also noticed that the shadow was much bigger than anything he had seen before to his horror it was in fact a rhino standing on its hind legs wearing armour and wielding a long spear raising his hand to give him a middle finger salute but realised that his hand was covered in fur and has retractable claws quickly felt his face and to his horror it was also covered in thick fur he had a fox like head with horns sticking out of his forehead and razor sharp fangs "ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" he yelled.

"Can you please be quiet I'm trying to get some sleep" beyond the guard he saw a snow panther in purple pants and what looked like a tortoise shell like thing on his back with shackles attached to his forearms each connected to a large chain with led to a huge boulder dangling over the sides of the platform that he was stuck on " I wonder what his name is" thought Krieg.

"OI PRISSY PURPLE PANTS WEARING PANTHER WHATS YOU'RE FRIGGING NAME!" Yelled Prometheus.

"My name is Tai Lung" The purple pants wearing panther said.

Krieg and Prometheus looked at each other before laughing their heads off " OH GOD THAT IS THE STUPIDIST NAME IN EXISTENCE YOUR DAD MUST HAVE BEEN DRUNK STONED AND RETARDED AT THE SAME TIME TO GIVE YOU THAT NAME AHAHAHAHAH" They said before they calmed down.

"There is nothing wrong with my NAME ASSHOLE" Roared Tai Lung in a rage.

"Hey Krieg" said Prometheus.

"What is it asshole because if it was not for you I would be on the Queen Anne's Revenge and be halfway to Hammerfell by now you stupid piece of shit" Krieg yelled.

"Okay whatever faggot just don't get your panties in a" Prometheus never got to finish his sentence as Krieg grabbed him by the throat and lifted him 3ft clear off the ground.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR VERY FUCKING LIFE YOU WILL NOT FINISH THAT GODFORSAKEN SENTENCE!" Krieg roared.

"Fine okay sorry" Prometheus said between gasps.

"Good very good dipshit now shut your stupid mother fucking mouth" Kreig hissed.

"Okay fine" Prometheus said as he was dropped to the ground.

"Arrgh did you have to drop me like that you stupid son of a bitch now where was I oh yeah now I remember so we piss off the stupid idiot called Tai Lung and I" Prometheus stopped as Krieg interuppted ".

Idiot I have a better idea" Krieg said as he picked Prometheus up by the tail and then the scruff of the neck and aimed him at the cell door headfirst "Ready motherfucker" Krieg said as Prometheus wimpered like a little girl.

"One" Kreig said as he started swinging him toward the door.

"Two" Krieg said as swinged him back.

"Three!" Krieg roared as he swinged him at the cell door with all his might

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IMMEDIATLY

Kriegs POV

As i swang Prometheus at the door i thought how the hell did i get here any way.

(FLASHBACK TIME)

Come on Come on Lets go Ladies yelled a brightly colored red and blue macaw from a ship at the last pier at the dock "Perhaps i could aboard that boat and get to Hammerfell" i thought.

"Have you seen this man" a Black and Yellow Peacock asked me pushing a small flyer into my hands.

"No i have not" i replied in a monotone voice.

"Okay but if you do please contact the city guard immediatly" replied the Peacock.

"Dickless bird" i mumbled under my breath as i opened the flyer and what i saw made my blood run cold.

It was a picture of my master at the gallows about to be hung below the picture in bold letters it said 'Come one come all of ages young and old see a murderer at the gallows about to be hung he was sent to kill the wealthy merchent Gonhung Tolk but was caught by one of his apprentinces with his hand about to strike this noble person screamed drawing the attention of the city guard who after a struggle managed to capture him alive come to the town square to see this would-be murderer hung today at Midday.

"SHITSHITSHIT" i thought as it was almost Midday now.

So i ran with all of my unholy speed to the center of town just as the Priestess of Arkay was giving him his last right's but before i could jump onto the gallows the hangman opened the trapdoor my heart sank at that moment as a audible crack was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I roared as the all the city guard looked at me.

"THATS HIM GET HIM" yelled a voice and i immediatly knew all the eyes were trained on me.

"COME TO ME HEATHENS OF THE FALSE GOD" i bellowed in defiance at the same time i also drew my spear and shield.

The spear was forged in the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon by his own hand and cooled in his blood it was called The Bringer Of Chaos it never missed its target and always flew back to my hand it also carved through armor like a knife through butter.

The shield was a gift from Peryite it was called Spellbreaker it had protected me from both Sword and Spell alike for almost 15 years.

The first foe to come into my field of vision was also the first to die it was a young Wolf not even old enough to grow his first chin-hairs.

He lashed out with a Mace even as i blocked it with Spellbreaker.

The field of energy created by it was more then enough to block and shatter his weapon however one of the slivers entered the young pups eye.

He howled in pain even as i stabed him in his heart killing him instantly.

My ear twiched as i heard a arrow being noched adreneline took over i raised my shield breaking the arrow that hit it.

"Payback time motherfuckers" i said as i slamed my shield into a wolf trying to stab me with a sword him instantly i then threw the Bringer of Chaos at the archer who was about to launch a fire arrow at me.

What i did not know is that at the last moment he fired his arrow at a hidden fireworks cache.

As i realised this i raised Spellbreaker hopeing that the aegis that had protected my life for 15 years would save me again.

It didn't.

Before Spellbreakers energy field could charge the cache exploded sending debris flying in all directions.

A boulder came flying from above and i raised my shield to prevent it from contacting my head.

To my horror the rock impacted my shield and instead of blocking it with a energy field it...it...it _shattered._

Spellbreaker my shield of over 15 years _broke._

Not a second later three wolfs burst from the smoke with there weapons raised at me.

Before they could get a inch closer to me three arrows impacted each of there necks killing them instantly.

I looked at the sorce it was in fact Prometheus he was a viper but in my opinon more like a python and just as stupid.

He was about 10-15FT long and 8 inches thick he had a automatic crossbow on the tip of his tail and was wearing pitch black ebony armor that was fittied in sections so as to not lose any speed also his scales were black as night and had a dark purple underbelly

"Helloss mysss brotherss" Prometheus said.

"WHAT THE GODAMN SHIT YOU THICK HEADED PIECE OF CRAP" i roared at him.

But before i could yell at him some more a dozen armored rhinos charged.

Before we could strike me and Prometheus were both hit in the neck by some sort of dartgun out of the corner of my eye i could see a hooded figure.

It said "Rest well my brothers" and i knew from that moment that.

We.

Were.

Royally.

Screwed.

* * *

End of da first chapter forgive any mistakes will make another soon.


	2. Another Chapter Fucknugget

IM BACK PEOPLE now as you all may know it took me awhile to make another chapter so here is another bucket-load of crap but hey if you like Kung Fu Panda, Heavy/Death Metal, Warhammer and the Finest RPG ever The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim and its new DLC Dawnguard (FUCK YEA) so here is the next chapter of the Tears of the Fallen. (P.S all of this stuff will be included in good time amigo's so till then ADIOS)

* * *

_CRACK_ was all that could be heard as a solid iron cell door flew off its hinges and into the centre of the jail with an unconscious 15+ foot long Black Python embedded in its centre.

One of the Rhino Guards that was standing next to the door poked his head around the entrance of the now door less jail cell only to receive a Donkey Kick to the face sending him sprawling backwards dropping the spear he had carried and clutching his nose.

2 seconds later a seven-foot three Horned Tiger stepped out of said cell cracking his knuckles.

The Tiger had Black fur with Red stripes and had not one but 13 tail's with knife-like barbs poking out of the ends his head however was another story he has eyes as the darkest pit of hell. His most distinctive feature was however a row of black spines jutting out of his spine.

A Rhino guard carrying an archaic looking long-bladed sword with a row of runes running down either side with a bone handle managed to close the distance between them tried to stab him in the chest. The Tiger saw this and dodged then pushed the blade away with the flat of his palm he then stepped _toward_ the Rhino, punched him in the face and tore the sword from the Rhino's grasp before tearing out his throat and kicking him away.

The other guard's had closed in on the Demonic Tiger, seeing this he merely tore a spear from a weapons rack and threw it with all his unholy might at the charging Rhino's hitting the first one in neck and turning another 3 into a giant Rhino Kebab.

A Rhino tried to smash him with a Mace only to be stabbed in the eye by the Tiger's sword. Another tried to cleave him in two with an axe but the Unholy Tiger side-stepped and lashed out with his Tail's one entering his eye another his mouth, stomach and ear the guard was then pulled off the ground and Torn Apart.

Another attempted to turn him into a Kebab by goring him on his horn the Tiger however grabbed the Rhino's horn and flipped on top of the Rhino before breaking his neck with an audible _CRACK _sending them both sprawling to the ground.

The Tiger sat upright but a trio of Rhino's Leaped at the Tiger Knocking him back to the ground. One of them rose with a Dagger in his hand Hell-bent upon ending the Tiger's rampage.

But before he could end the life of the Tiger a massive iron cell door flew through the air before smashing into the head of the Rhino caving in his skull slaying him instantly. The other two guard's so shocked at this remained frozen to the spot even as the Tiger reached up and tore the throat out of the first Rhino before snapping the neck of the second.

The Tiger got up only to get flattened by a rather pissed off 15ft+ Viper.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT" Roared the Tiger.

"FUCK NO ASSHOLE YOU USED ME LIKE A BATTERING RAM" Yelled the Viper

"WELL DUH WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOOD FOR YOU THICK-HEADED PIECE OF CRA-" Was all the Tiger managed to say before the Viper started to strangle the Tiger.

" Let go asshole " The Tiger said between Gasp's

"NEVER FUCKTARD" The Python/Viper bastard Child roared.

The Tiger meanly flicked the middle-finger.

They continued their little scuffle until they were sent flying into the far wall by an explosive harpoon.

The Viper now releasing the Tiger from his death grip looked around for their attacker only to find a laughing Rhino with a Brass cap on his horn accompanied by a Duck about to shit his pant's or whatever it has.

"Get back in your cell prisoner's" the Retarded Rhino Boss said to the Insane Duo.

"Here's an idea you piece of shit" the Tiger said "Get out of here while your still alive go up to your room, get your little diaper's, pack your little bag of shit and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND FUCKNUGGET.

The Rhino's eye twitched a few time's before he went into a beserk rage despretly trying to hit the two Psycho's.

What they failed to see however was the stupid Panther from before using a feather to pick the lock on the tortise-shell thing on his back with the pin's sticking out of it.

* * *

Thats as much as i can fit in right now maybe i will make another chapter soon

LATERZ EVERYBODY


End file.
